El cielo tiene la culpa
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Cuando Germania baja a la Tierra a visitar a su nieto, luego de tanta insistencia de Roma, se encuentra con que este tiene un acompañante especial y que deberá responderle algunas preguntas sobre un desaparecido Imperio. Gerita. One shot.


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia…( y no me he olvidado de mis otros fics.)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Notas: One shot

Roma le insistió tanto que terminó por aceptar. Como si le quedara otra, no podía morirse para descansar del fastidio de aguantar al caído imperio porque, vale decir, ya estaba muerto. Al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad, Roma se la había pasado todo el tiempo desde que visitó la Tierra hablando de cuánto habían crecido sus nietos, de cómo eran todos unos hombres y más bla bla bla. Siempre le perdía el hilo a sus conversaciones después de una hora, Roma daba vueltas al mismo asunto unas mil veces, más aún si estaba emocionado. Pero aquello fue suficiente para despertarle la curiosidad al viejo Germania.

Con el permiso de Dios se dispuso a bajar del cielo. No pensaba demorarse demasiado, sólo quería ver a sus nietos y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Eso era lo que había planeado, pero últimamente; es decir, en sus últimos mil años de muerto, casi nada le salía cómo lo esperaba, y no por su culpa, siempre eran otros los que metían la mano en sus asuntos. Siempre era el mismo.

Visitaría primero a Alemania, el nieto que nunca había conocido pues había nacido varios años después de que hubiera muerto. Lo había visto crecer desde las nubes pero siempre esperó la oportunidad de tenerlo al frente, o más bien, siempre postergó el momento.

Ni bien entró a su casa se dio cuenta que compartían la misma sangre, y no por los retratos del muchacho, que al mirarlos era como ver su propio reflejo en el espejo salvo por que él llevaba el cabello largo. El orden, la pulcritud, la limpieza que emanaba cada rincón de la casa, esas eran costumbres que las había heredado del abuelo. Pasó por los amplios salones de la casa, todos tenían el mismo sello. Se quedó más tiempo en una sala donde se exhibían todas las condecoraciones que su nieto había recibido; medallas, trofeos de guerra, por donde mirara habían premios. Se sintió orgulloso y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, Prusia, su otro nieto, había hecho un buen trabajo criando al menor.

Después de dar vueltas por la casa un buen rato se decidió a ver a su nieto, al darse cuenta que era de noche supuso que estaba durmiendo. Supuso porque el estar tanto tiempo muerto le había hecho olvidar cómo funcionaba eso del día y la noche y descansar y esas cosas de gente viva.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente, en el segundo piso había una serie de puertas iguales. Entró al baño unas tres veces, a la biblioteca otras más, donde descubrió varios libros de recetas, aunque misteriosamente todos eran de cómo cocinar pasta, a un depósito que sólo tenía barriles llenos de patatas, del cual pensó robarse algunas pero luego desistió, hasta que al final llegó a la dichosa habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, no quería despertarlo. Se deslizó entre la abertura de esta y entró al cuarto. Algo le llamó la atención. Había ropa tirada en el suelo. Extrañado vio que era una especie de uniforme militar, un saco azul, unos pantalones del mismo color, una camisa negra, todos desparramados y arrugados. Desentonaba con el perfecto orden que se mantenía en toda la casa. Quizás el chico llegó muy cansado como para doblar su ropa.

Germania se acercó sigilosamente a la cama donde dormía su nieto, sólo lo vería y se regresaría con las mismas al cielo, de frente a su nube, esperando que Roma se haya ido a buscar a Nerón para que no le pregunte nada. Ya al lado de esta se estiró para coger la sábana, la levantó levemente.

-Veeeee.

El pobre hombre se quedó helado ante la imagen. Esa cara, ese rulo flotante, la sonrisa estúpida, el ruido raro. No podía ser posible. Retrocedió un par de pasos, temblaba. Conquistar Roma, el imperio; no conquistar a Roma, el abuelo, no le había causado tanto miedo como el que sentía en ese momento. Era el karma, estaba seguro de ello, debió surcar los mares y descubrir América o irse de safari a África, Dios se estaba vengando de él.

El chico que tanto había asustado a Germania se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Era muy extraño para él el levantarse a la medianoche.

-Baño, baño, baño. Doitsu me dijo que no tomara tanta agua. Debí hacerle caso.-Ni bien terminó de desperezarse se puso de pie.-Señor, puedo verlo. La lámpara no lo oculta, ve.-Feliciano sin sospechar nada se acercó al sujeto que temblaba detrás de la lámpara de la habitación. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato, como tratando de recordar de dónde lo había visto.

-¡Usted es el abuelo de doitsu, ve!-exclamó alegremente el italiano.

-¡Silencio que te va a escuchar!-Germania trató de callarlo, aunque él hiciera más ruido. De ninguna manera quería que su nieto lo viera.

-Pero si usted lo ha venido a visitar lo mínimo es que se levante y lo vea. ¡Sé que estará muy feliz de que haya venido, ve!

-Sólo quería ver si estaba bien. Ya lo vi, ya me voy.-Germania no podía creer que el nieto de Roma estuviera metido en la habitación de SU nieto. Nunca se liberaría de la maldición. Esperen, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el nieto de Roma ahí?

-No, no se vaya. Quédese, le prepararé patatas.-chilló Feliciano mientras abrazaba al antiguo imperio tratando de retenerlo.

-No te he dado permiso para que me abraces.-"Igual que el abuelo" Eso era lo que pensaba Germania, el maldito de Roma en ese mismo instante se debía estar riendo de él.

-Pero abuelo. Tenemos tanto que conversar.

-Yo no soy tu abuelo y no tengo nada que conversar contigo.

-Usted es el abuelo de doitsu ¿No? Entonces es como mi abuelo. ¿Puedo decirle abuelo?-El italiano miró a Germania con una cara de ternura que hizo que se ablandara. Este se sobó la frente tratando de encontrar el hechizo que le había echado Dios para tener que caer con estos sujetos, con Roma y toda su descendencia

-Haz lo que desees.

-Está bien, abuelito, ve.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡No me grite, ve!.-Feliciano se sobresaltó. El carácter de Alemania había sido heredado. Mejor no hacer molestar a estos germanos si es que no quería problemas.-Ya entendí, abuelo.

-Mejor.

Italia jaló a Germania de la mano y los dos se quedaron al borde de la cama, mirando a Alemania dormir plácidamente. A pesar de su duro semblante, Ludwig tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Feliciano imitó el gesto.

-¿Cómo es que no se despierta con tanto ruido?-preguntó Germania. Dudaba que tan buen soldado durmiera tan plácidamente con un intruso metido en su habitación.

-Se le paso la mano con la cerveza. Octoberfest.

-Es un gusto haberlo conocido. Es todo un hombre ya y veo que no necesito de mi para convertirse en lo que es ahora. Creo que es hora de partir.

-¡Todavía no hemos hablado!

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Cómo está ÉL?-De repente, Italia se puso serio, algo sombrío.

-¿Tu abuelo? Está en perfectas condiciones. Creo que hace algún tiempo vino a…-Germania recordó que como él, Roma había visitado a sus nietos en secreto.-Digo, siempre los está vigilando a ti y a tu hermano. Se la pasa hablando de ustedes dos.

-No me refería a él, pero gracias por la información de todas maneras. Sé que el abuelo siempre se acuerda de nosotros. Lástima que no nos venga a visitar así como usted. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo está su otro nieto?

-¿Prusia? Todavía no he visitado a Gilbert, supongo que debe estar igual que Ludwig. Bueno, en parte, por lo que sé perdió su territorio. Ahora es Alemania quien ha tomado las riendas del país. Y al parecer está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

-Tampoco me refiero a él. Su otro nieto, su primer nieto.-Italia miró al abuelo de Alemania directo a los ojos. Un halo de tristeza corría por las orbes color marrón de la nación. O eso era lo que Germania pensaba. Algo se iluminó en su cabeza, tragó saliva.-¿No ha visto al Sacro Imperio Romano allá en el cielo?

-No.-Después de un buen rato Germania se obligó a responder. Trató de que las palabras no reflejaran que él también se había puesto melancólico.-No lo he visto por allá. Hace siglos que no lo veo. El cielo es demasiado grande.

-Creí que…bueno, sólo era una pregunta. Yo tampoco no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero…-Italia se volteó y miró a Alemania todavía dormido. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.-Espero que donde quiera que esté sea feliz así como yo lo soy aquí. Si se fue es porque el destino quiso algo diferente para mí. Y le agradezco por ello.

-Debe estar muy contento de que seas feliz. Continúa así y sigue haciendo sonreír a mi nieto.

-Sí, señor.-Italia hizo el gesto de saludar a un superior.-Su deseo es una orden. Pero usted prométame que también cuidará de mi abuelo. Golpéelo si lo molesta demasiado.

-Está bien. No será una molestia lo último.

-Debe prometérmelo bien. Estire su dedo meñique así. -Italia extendió el de la mano derecha y con la otra cogió la mano de Germania e hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

-Adiós, abuelo. -Italia se despidió del viejo imperio con un abrazo. Este salió de la habitación e hizo el mismo recorrido hasta desaparecer de la casa. Su visita no salió tal y cómo la había planeado, resultó mejor.

Feliciano se metió a la cama y se prendió del brazo de Ludwig, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gracias abuelo por haberme dado a Ludwig.-se dijo a sí mismo varias veces hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
